


Fine Line

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The first time you meet him is because your brother is bestfriends with him, nevermind he is the head of security for Stark Enterprises.





	1. Chapter 1

 

[…] = text messages

***

[Headed up] you texted your older brother while juggling the bags of chinese food. Why he couldnt do his own errands for work you didnt know and here you were suckered into playing delivery boy/girl for him.

Happy: [just wait at the front desk]

You rolled your eyes as the elevator finally dinged and you stopped at the front desk, no one in sight. A voice made you jump. “Ms. Y/N Hogan, please follow the corridor to your left, then take a right.”

“Jarvis right?” you asked the A.I. grateful you knew something about this building.

“Yes, that is correct,“ the voice answered.

“Listen Happy told me to come here and wait for him.” you explained feeling odd not seeing who you spoke to.

“Well yes, but since that last text message Mr. Stark has his hands quiet full and he is no longer able to meet you at the moment. So, corridor to the left.” Jarvis directed you once again.

You sighed and followed his directions. After what felt like ages of twists and turns you walked through a pair of wooden oak doors and into a large open room.

There was tech scattered everywhere. You cleared your throat and Happy looked over and smiled, still holding a large piece of what looked like an engine. “Hey sis! You can put that on the desk there and thank you so much!”

You perked an eyebrow at him and rolling your eyes you walked over setting the seven bags of food down sighed.

“Foods finally here? Lets take a break Happy! Too much work isnt a good thing, at least thats what someone once told me,” came a voice from under the engine. “Also you can let go now.”

Happy reluctantly let go of the engine right before oil spurted out and landed all over his face. “Ahhh! Imma go clean up, wait for me?” he didnt wait for an answer and hurried off.

You realized what your brother didnt, he hadnt been needed to hold that engine up as it was suspended by itself. You scowled and looked at your watch.

“Thank you for the food,” you looked up to meet dark brown eyes. “Uh, we havent been properly introduced I’m Tony Stark and you are?”

You frowned but took his hand. “Y/N Hogan, Happy’s little sister.”

“You dont look so little to me, well age wise. Though you are a bit short, drink a lot of coffee?” he asked sorting through the bags.

You bristled, “my height is none of your business. Nor is my age. I know who you are and dont like you very much.”

“Is it cause of the weapons i manufacture? Maybe the fact that i deal with foreign politics, or is it that my tech gets stolen on the regular by terrorists-which might i add i cannot control?” he asked now stepping closer to you, food forgotten.

You narrowed your eyes, “it has nothing to do with that. Its cause you keep Happy here working too many hours. When does he ever go home?! Plus not to mention your volatile, self obsessed, and dont play well with others.”

He smirked as he put his hands on the desk behind you on either side of you effectively caging you in. “And how would you know all that about me? Hmm?” he was closer than you wanted him to be. “Seems to me that you know a lot about me when i know nothing about you.”

Your heart rate picked up as he completely ignored personal space and stepped closer making you lean back. Still you could feel his breath on you and it made you shiver. You could smell his cologne mixed with sweat from working hard, he was warm too.

“H-Happy talks a lot about you,” you stammered as he leaned closer. You put your hands up against his chest and pulled back feeling as if he had burned you from the touch alone.

“Mmm? You smell nice,” he murmured. “So Happy talks a lot about me to you does he?”

You firmly planted your hands against his chest ignoring the tingling sensation running through you. “Yes, your the reason i had to move into the city after all!”

“So i didnt even know i was affecting your life before we even met..” he dropped his hands to your hips smirking, playing with the belt loops on your jeans. If he realized the effect he was having on you now he didnt let on, “and now here we are Y/N..”

You groaned. Groaned! You felt angry as you realized he had pulled it out of you and it had only been maybe ten minutes since you had met him!

“I am not one of your typical easy lay kind of girl! And yes, you affected me since my brother takes no time off to visit his own family since hes so busy working for you!” you shoved him back off of you and stormed out passing your brother angrily on the way out, you punched him hard on the shoulder and disappeared around a corner before he could stop you.

He walked back into the shop room and threw his hands out. “What happened? I was only gone for like 15 minutes!”

Tony shoveled chinese into his mouth. “Apparently im volatile, self obssessed, and dont play well with others.”

Happy groaned as he reached for food. “Im sorry, i wanted to introduce you two. Shes pissed cause i havent taken a vacation this past year. And she blames it on you.”

“Happy?” Tony cut him off, “why didnt you tell me you had a sister?”

Happy swallowed his bite. “Guess it never occured to me.”

“How old is she?”

“Y/N? Oh shes 24..” another bite.

“What does she do for work?”

Happy smiled, “shes smart. Can do anything but she loves baking mostly. So she actually got a job here in the building when she moved to town. Shes the new café manager. Why-oh, no. No, no, no, nononono, NO! Absolutely not! Not my little sister!”

“What?” Tony asked innocently, “I havent done anything!”

“As if you could…” Happy retorted with a smirk.

“What does that mean?!”

“She wont go for you. She hates the rich kind of guys.”

Tony perked an eyebrow, “lets make a bet.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

[…] = text messages

***

It had been three days since the chinese incident and you still hadnt forgiven yourself for letting him get under your skin.

Still you paused as you bused the table, you remembered how his breath felt on your skin. How his fingers had brushed the top of your jeans, you shook your head angrily trying to push that aside.

You knew what the tabloids said. There were pictures aplenty of the suave millionaire with two or three beauties on his arm. He would never, could never take anyone seriously. Plus Happy filled you in on his nightly escapades. You knew since his split with Pepper Potts he’d been man whoring ever since.

You sighed, plus you didnt date rich men. You frowned as your phone buzzed, why were you even debating with yourself?!

Unknown number. [You look especially ravishing today ;) ]

You frowned at the text and shot one back [not sure who your trying to reach, but wrong number pal.]

You picked up the handful of plates and cups making your way towards the back of the counter. Feeling your phone buzz on the way there you smiled at one of the guys that had been nothing but helpful. He flirted and touched your shoulder standing close. Your phone buzzed again. What was his name again? You glanced at his name badge quickly, Gabriel. You liked that name. It had a warm feeling to it. Buzz. You frowned trying to follow what he was saying. Buzz.

“Im sorry Gabriel, excuse me…” you walked to the counter and grabbed some paperwork you needed to finish, quickly glancing down at your phone.

Unknown: [no, i got the right number. You do look beautiful.]

Unknown: [dont you get tired working so hard? I mean you are the manager…]

Unknown: [why is he touching you? Is that allowed? Isnt that sexual harrassment in the work environment?]

Unknown: [look up]

You looked. It only took a second to lock eyes with his. His expression was completely serious, how long had he been staring at you? A small shiver of excitement ran down your spine. You bit your bottom lip to supress a smile, his eyes concentrated on your small action before he looked back up at you.

He made his way to you. You yourself looked around wondering how you could avoid him. “So, told you I didnt have the wrong number. Also, now you have my personal cell which you can use whenever you’d like. I prefer frequently and with fun filled factoids about yourself since you know all about me,” he smiled then.

“How did you get my number?” you asked crossing your arms. You frowned realizing you had to tilt your head back to look him in the eyes.

“You gave it to me.” he answered matter of factly as he reached over and dusted something off your shoulder.

You felt a blush cross your cheeks, “I dont remember doing anything of the sort!” you said flapping his hands away from you. You heard a whisper and looked behind you to see several workers glancing over at you. Of course they knew who he was…he only owned the building! He touched you again straingtening the tie that was part of your uniform, why couldnt he stop touching you?! “Stop! What do you want?” you asked trying to keep your voice low.

He beamed at you, “I want you to give me a chance. One chance. Just one dinner date.”

“Absolutely not. There is no point. We dont match and i am not going to be another notch on your bedpost…” you felt your face burn as the words came out of your mouth.

Tony pursed his lips stepping back and snapping his fingers, he looked thoughtful for a second, then that devious smile slowly appeared, “If you dont I’m going to have to do something drastic,” he sing songed

You rolled your eyes. “What are you talking about?! Please i have to get back to work.”

Tony smiled, “not if i shut down the café.”

It got quiet. You saw a server nearly drop the platter she carried coffee and pastries on as she halted and stared. Glancing over your shoulder it seemed they were holding their breath.

“You wouldnt.”

He perked an eyebrow at you and turned around. “You dont know that.”

“Fine!” you bit out giving in. There was a collective release of a sigh from behind you and you felt your stomach flip as he turned around giving you the biggest smile.

“Great tonight at seven pm. Be ready, I’ll have my driver pick you up. Wear something comfortable.” Tony turned to walk away and you reached out.

“Wait- was it Happy?” you asked somehow knowing he understood what you were referring to.

Tony smiled, “no, not Happy,” he pointed at you, “you gave me your number when you applied for the café manager position.”

You watched him go, your mouth slightly open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, may get sexual

 

[…] = text messages

***

You didnt know what ‘wear something comfortable’ meant. You werent looking to impress either so you threw on some jeans and a nice dress shirt over a cami and grabbed your favorite red hoodie.

The driver gave you a once over his stare stopping on your sneakers for a few minutes.

Still you jumped into the sleek black sedan and nervously tapped your fingers. It surprised you he hadnt gotten Happy to drive you tonite.

Speak of the devil, you thought glancing at your phone.

Happy: [I cannot believe you actually are having dinner with him!]

You: [Shut up, i just didnt want him closing down the café]

Happy: [lol he would never! He played you!]

You growled angrily at that. [Fuck off]

Happy: [dont be like that!]

[Just pulled up. his house? Really? Ugh, whatever leave me alone. I’ll text you later bro] you sent the message as the door opened and you stepped out. A butler showed you in and left you standing in the middle of a very posh room.

Javis’ voice startled you. “Ms. Y/N please go down the stairs to your right.”

You sighed as you followed his directions once again and went down the steps to find yourself in a garage. “Hello?” you followed the sounds of whirring and felt your breath escape as a very dirty sweaty Tony looked up.

“Oh, shit. Its that time already?!” he looked at his watch, “Jarvis you were supposed to remind me!”

“I did sir, but you turned my comm off telling me not to disturb you.”

Tony blushed as he hurried to your side. He pecked your cheek, his hand snaking around your waist quickly. “I am so sorry, I’ll get dressed in five, by the way perfect outfit!” he pulled away from you, “uhhh, Jarvis have a bottle opened. Go back upstairs. Seriously five minutes!” he gave you another peck on the cheek and disappeared.

You made your way back up where the butler stood waiting, handed you a glass of red wine, and waited looking around at the several paintings. You stopped in front of a red canvas.

“Hmm, thats my favorite.” he said in your ear, he wasnt touching you but you could feel every inch of him behind you. “They call it rage. Though real rage is in the color green.”

“Is it now?” you asked not turning around proud that you hadnt jumped at his sudden proximity.

He nodded as he ran his hands up your arms to the top of your hoodie. “Mmmm, i like this color on you. Which reminds me. I have plans for you.”

He grabbed your hand and pulled you along, taking your purse and wine flute out of your hands and dumping them on the table.

He pulled you into what looked like an obstacle course. “What is this?” you asked.

“This is a pre-dinner activity i had planned.” he smiled and handed you a small balloon. “Ready?”

You frowned as he took off for the opposite side of the side, noticing the big bin filled to the top with more small balloons. You tilted your head wondering what the hell, it wasat that moment you got hit. Color exploded across your faded blue jeans.

Water balloons filled with paint.

You smiled.

Your hair was completely covered in colors, not to mention your clothes were completely ruined and you had no idea where he was. To top things off you’d run out of ammunition.

You squealed as his caught you around the waist spinning you around. “Tony!” you cried out as he stopped and faced you a smile on both your faces. “Uhm, i think..” you started, but he interrupted you his lips crushing yours.

Electricity ran through you as he kissed you his tongue sliding along yours till you opened them allowing him to taste you.

He groaned as he pulled your legs around his waist, lifting you till you wrapped them around him. Your heart thundered in your ears, what the fuck were you doing?! You pulled away from his kiss, he just continued along your jawline down to your neck.

“T-Tony….please…” his hands slid up your shirt. “Uhhhmm, MMM!” he kissed right below your earlobe causing you to shiver. “T-Tony!”

Tony pulled away letting you drop to your shaky feet. “Ahh, im sorry!” he blushed and looked away.

“Mr. Stark diner is ready, shall we have it served?” Jarvis asked.

“We should get cleaned up.” he said still touching you.

You leaned into his touch. “I…uhh, didnt bring extra clothes,” you managed looking down at yourself.

“Ive got several showers. You can borrow a robe while i send your clothes out to get cleaned. Or i can get you a new outfit. I should have warned you,” he smiled at you. He grabbed your hand and led you to a bedroom and showed you the shower. “Uhh, I’ll leave you to it. Just come out when your done. I’ll wear a robe too so your not left feeling awkward.” he chuckled and left.

You looked around and started to strip. You’d just pulled your cami up over your head when Tony came back in. “Tony?” you asked the shirt covering your vision.

He turned around and mumbled, was actually stuttering! As you managed to pull your cami back on he turned around and caught you in his arms, pushing you againt the wall, kissing you hard. “We can skip dinner and go straight to dessert.” he mumbled against your lips.

You hit him on the chest. “No! Im not gonna be just another lay to you! I’ve already let too much go on,” you bit your lip and stared at your hands on his broad chest, finally letting your eyes fall on the mini arc reactor there. Your heart skipped, Happy had told you about how he got it. He had been heart broken thinking he had lost his best friend. “Yes i should go…its better that i go now.“ you gulped not looking at him.

“No!” he took a deep breath and pulled away from you. “I promise to be a good boy. Just, have dinner with me. I uh, theres an outfit on the bed. Please?” placing two fingers under your chin he leaned down to meet your gaze. “Im sorry. I just, you make me feel-look I’ll keep my hands to myself and behave. Dont go,” he pleaded grabbing your hands in his.

You couldnt resist his chocolate brown eyes. The pleading look he gave you. You shook your head, “okay, but no more of this. Just dinner.”

The smile he graced you with was infectious. “Yes! I promise you wont regret it! Diner is great i hope you like duck!” he kissed you quickly on the cheek and backed away even quicker. “I swear! I’ll be good! Take a shower I’ll be waiting for you.” You giggled as he shut the door behind him. True to his word he indeed left you alone to get showered and dressed. You fidgetted as you looked at yourself in the mirror. He had gotten you a new outfit. The dress clung to your every curve the top revealing more than you were used to. You glanced at the heels and perked an eyebrow, opting to go barefoot. Opening the door to the bedroom you blushed as he looked up at you. “Oh,” he gasped, straightening up from the wall. “Uhm, yes. Dinner,” he cleared his throat and held out his arm. You smiled and wrapped your arm around his, noticing how hard his muscles were beneathe your own. He led you to the dining room and sat you down, quickly sitting down next to you. “So, tell me all about yourself.” he stated reaching out between you two for the shrimp appetizer. You smiled, “theres not much to know really. I love books, adventure, spent the last three years traveling-” He cut you off, “now wait a minute! How can you be angry with me about Happy working and not visiting home if you yourself were not home?” he leveled a stare at you. You laughed, missing the way he looked at you in that moment. A look mixed of awe and astonishment. “I went home to see our parents. He has yet to make the trip in six years.” “Has anyone told you how breath takingly beautiful you are?” he asked as a plate was sat before the both of you. You felt your face burn deep red. “You cant say things like that!” His brows snapped together. “Why? Oh, right cause you dont like me.” You felt yourself twinge, why? You shifted uncomfortably in your seat biting your bottom lip. “Dont do that.” he said. “Huh? What?” “That!” he pointed out as you bit on your bottom lip again. “Its distracting and i might not be able to keep my promise if yoy keep it up. Also, dont feel uncomfortable around me. I like your spunk.” you licked your lips to keep from biting and he looked away. “Where did you travel?” he asked as he busied himself with his plate. “Oh, here and there. Washington, Australia, Japan was absolutely beautiful.” you sighed remembering you had made it in time for the cherry blossom festivals. “Interesting. I’ve been there as well. All those places. What were you doing?” “I worked as in independant contractor, for hire. Had a problem most couldnt fix? I’d be the one to call. Thats in the past though. Now I’m focusing on what i love, pastries.” Tony studied you for a minute. You took the pause in conversation to bite into the roasted duck in front of you, pointedly ignoring his stare. “What are you doing Saturday? Want to go out? Maybe catch a movie?” You smiled, “Tony… I thought this was a one time thing.”

“C'mon! You cant deny theres something here between us.”

You swallowed your bite and chewed on your bottom lip mulling it over. “Okay, just let me know if i need a change of clothes cause this,” you looked down at the dress, “is not my kinda clothes.

His eyes lowered and slowly slid down the length of your body, his intense stare lighting little flames across your skin. “I beg to differ.”

You shook your head, “its not my first choice.”

You two finished dinner in comfortable silence and he walked you to the car joining you. He even walked you up to your apartment door.

“Thank you for the wonderful night. It was something else,” you managed as he crowded you. “Uhm, Tony?” you breathed glancing up at him through eyelashes.

“Yeah? Oh, your welcome. I’ll see you Saturday.” pulling away, he grabbed your hand and placed a quick kiss on it before turning away forcing his feet away from you.


	4. Chapter 4

 

[…] = text messages

***

You smiled absently throughout your day. It had been rather busy, still you found time to answer his texts to you. A giggle escaped when he sent you a selfie of him and Happy making faces.

One of the baristas came up to you as you finished putting together a little packet of pastries to take up to them once the café closed. “Hey Y/N? Theres a guy here to see you. Said he was here to surprise you so i left him in the breakroom in the back.”

“Thanks Becky. Can you make sure this gets finished? I’ll be out in a sec.” she nodded and you slipped to the back wondering who was there.

You stepped into the breakroom and looked around. The door shut with a click and you turned a small gasp leaving you. “FDR!” you backed away as he held his hands up in front of him.

“Hey Y/N! Look, dont be afraid! I just came to talk,” he smiled as you looked around.

There was no way out, the door was behind him. “I have a restraining order on you. You need to leave.” you said putting the small table between you two.

He looked at you with his deep blue eyes, “I’m clean. I swear. I went to rehab and have been to anger therapy. Im seeing a therapist…” he stepped around the table and you mimicked his move keeping the table between you. He let out a sigh. “I just.. I wanted to see you. You changed your number, moved away. I miss you.”

“How did you find me?” you asked.

He chuckled. “I just had to find out where your brother was. Look-“he pushed the table aside taking two steps and grabbing your arms holding you in place. You struggled briefly against his iron grip before he slammed you against the wall. “STOP!” he cried before taking a breath, he loosened his grip, “im sorry! Damn, thats gonna bruise. Sorry baby-its just i am trying. Please,“he leaned down to look you in the eye.

You bit your lip, how to get out of this? "FDR…your hurting me.” you whimpered.

He let go and reached up to cup your face. You flinched, “Shhh, no I’m here to make amends. Not repeat the past. Let me take you out to dinner? Yeah? And we can talk about you coming back.” he smiled as he leaned in closer.

Your heartrate picked up, and your eyes widened. “FDR..I-Im not feeling well…s-stop!” you turned away from his kiss, "FDR IM SEEING SOMEONE!” his hands slid down to your neck gripping slightly. You gasped for air already anticipating not being able to breath your hands coming up to struggle against him.

“What? What did you just say?” he demanded his grip indeed tightening. You gasped as he pulled you towards him and then shoving you away so your head thudded against the wall. You clawed at his wrists as his eyes glazed over.

“Are we interrupting something?” both of you looked over at the door. There stood Tony, Happy, and a tall blonde you had yet to meet. Your heart all but stopped.

“T-Tony!” you sucked in a breath. FDR was flush against you, you knew how this had to look.

Still Happy stepped past him, “hey Y/N, we decided to call it a day and came to get you.” he pulled you away from FDR and handed you to Tony who pushed you between himself and the long haired blonde man.

Tony glanced down at you as you held onto him, noting the way you shook, the red marks already showing on your neck. His blood boiled, “Well, i would say pleasure meeting you, but i prefer not to lie. Please dont enter my building ever again. And i will not repeat this, dont ever come near Y/N again or i will rip your heart out myself.”

You let Tony wrap his arm around your waist and lead you away. You didnt even know where you were headed as he hurried you into the elevator. “T-the café!” you managed.

“Oh, hush now…they can manage. Happy will finish up there; are you okay? Who was that? Y/N?!” he grabbed you as the world slipped out from under your feet.

**

You buried yourself further into the warm covers. Sitting up quickly you looked around, where the fuck were you? You looked down to see you were in a set of pjs that were not yours. “How the fuck?” You took a deep breath slowly remembering what had happened. Climbing out of a huge bed you reasoned you must be at Tonys house.

You followed the corridor till you heard voices and slowed down. Someone was arguing.

You recognized a couple voices actually. Peeking around the corner you saw Happy, Tony the tall muscular guy you’d seen earlier and three others. Two you knew.

“Tony, you cannot be invovled with that girl!” the red head exclaimed. Natasha Romanoff, and wherever she was there was sure to be Clint Barton.

“Thats my sister we are talking about!” Happy exclaimed angrily.

“Look you didnt know she was working for the CIA. We know her, shes not someone who can be trusted.” Clint argued.

The third stepped between them. “Hey lets settle down. You two knew her what? How long ago? Happy says she has retired. Maybe shes changed her ways.”

You backed up. You needed to leave. Needed to get away.

This was the worst day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

 

***

You rushed back to the room and grabbed your clothes changing quickly. “Jarvis?”

“Yes miss?”

“Can you direct me out of here? Is there another way out of this house aside from the main entrance and everyone there?” you asked pulling your top on.

“Of course, but i have yet to understand how that is practical.”

You huffed, “that doesnt matter. Look i just want to leave undetected. Can you help me?”

“Yes.”

**

It took all of ten minutes but you were out of the house, making your way down the long drive and onto the street.

Once you made it to the street you started running. The pavement under your feet felt comforting, you had always loved running.

You ran away from home when Happy left to work security and you were only 15.

You ran when cops came down on you, after hacking into several banks mainframes, transferring money, making fake credit cards…eventually catching the CIA’s attention.

You ran when FDR got lost in drugs and began beating you.

You didnt remember even walking through your front door, but there you were. In the middle of your room packing all you could fit into two duffle bags. On your cell phone with the airport buying tickets when the line suddenly went dead.

You looked at your cell and shook it furiously. “What the fuck?!”

“You know, its considered bad manners to leave and not say goodbye.”

You jumped whirling around to see Tony standing at your bedroom door. “I uhhh,” you looked around your room at a loss for words.

“Going somewhere?” he asked leaning against the door frame. You felt your face burn. He held up a little box, “this generates a small EMP wave. Rendering all technology within a 20 foot radius useless. So, dont hurt or blame your phone.”

“Look, this…” you pointed at yourself and him, “this wont work. It cant really! And yes, i am going somewhere, but where i cant tell you.”

“Why wont it work? You dont like me? Thats bullshit and you know it.” he stepped into the room coming to stand in front of you; you looked away, “Nat and Clint told me about what you used to do.” he stated his brown eyes locked on y/e/c ones.

You flinched, that hurt. That had been your past. You had finally escaped that. “Tony-” you swallowed hard.

He grabbed your hands, “industrial sabotage. Its kinda hot actually,“ he smirked as you glanced up at him. “So that was all you.”

You dropped your head. Guilt washing over you. “I d-didnt want to. But i didnt wanna go to jail either.” you felt a tear slip, “thats why we cant work. Because…of what Ive done to you. Because of me your weapons fell into terrorist hands. Because of me…” you couldnt talk anymore, you touched his chest where the small blue light emanated.

“This? This?!” he chuckled grabbing you. You pulled away a sob escaping you. “Hey! Hey!” he wrapped his arms around you. “Stop Y/N! This was not your doing,” he pulled you against him resting his face in the crook of your neck, his lips brushing against your ear, “hey, hey…get that in your head. This happened because of some crazy people. It would have happened regardless if you were involved or not.” he turned you in his arms forcing you to look at him. “I dont care about what you did before we met. As long as you have been honest with me since we met.”

“Tony i swear to you! I only kept it from you because i didnt want you to hate me.” you mumbled against his chest.

He smiled at you and it made you cry harder, burying your face in his chest. “No, no, no! No more tears!” he said pulling away and wiped a couple from your face. You hiccuped and he chuckled, “well its a good thing that you packed…your gonna stay with me from now on. No arguments!” he said overriding what you were about to say.

You worried your bottom lip and he tsked. “What?” you asked glancing up at him.

“I told you that was a deal breaker,” and before you could ask he crushed your lips beneath his. You melted into him finally, closing your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. He sucked on your bottom lip and bit down hard making you whimper. Tony pulled away, holding you at arms length. “Okay i gotta stop. Your brother agreed to let me talk to you but im sure by now hes right outside your door. I dont know about you but i dont wanna talk to him about the birds and the bees if i act now.”

You blushed, “right, no i am so good on that.”

“Good, then lets get your stuff and get going.” he nodded and looked around, “did you get everything?”

You stopped him, placing a hand on his arm, “Tony, are you sure about this? I mean… I dont have any special abilities or any training. Im just a computer geek. Theres nothing remarkable about me-”

He cut you off, “aside my feelings for you, if we had never met i would do this for Happy alone. He is my best friend.”

You nodded and moved to collect the two duffle bags opting to not comment on his choice of words.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy sat down on your bed. You frowned. It wasnt really your bed. You had to remember that. This was only temporary, Tony would get tired of you.

“Why didnt you ever tell me?” he asked looking at you.

You shrugged your shoulders, “well it all happened so fast. It was do this, or this will happen and i couldnt let them hurt you…you had just started here and i tried. But you sounded so happy and i didnt wanna ruin things for you here. So, I just..“ you finally looked at your brother as he took the clothes from your hands. “Happy, its fine. I grew up, I dealt with my problems. I did what anyone could and would do in that situation.”

“Did he hit you?” he asked, you looked away, “how long?”

“I was with FDR for two years. He…it was great. Then i found out he was pocketing some of the ‘unmarked’ goods. Whether it was money, drugs, property. Didnt matter he had a way of cashing out. I dont know why they never did anything, I reported him a couple times. Im sure thats why he started. They must have told him it was me.” Happy squeezed your hands when you stopped talking not able to go on till you swallowed the memories. “It didnt matter if i was black and blue, i still did the job. They moved me in with him, cause i would take on more hours so i wouldnt be home. They didnt know i was planning my way out.”

“How bad?”

You looked away. “I went to the hospital four times. The last time i had three broken ribs, a concussion, and hadnt eaten in four days. I snuck away while they werent looking. Ive been running ever since.”

Happy pulled you into his arms. “Im sorry! I should have been there for you. You never should have felt alone. Your not alone. We can help.”

You smiled. “Thanks…i know that.” you sucked in a deep breath. “I need some sleep.”

Happy smiled back, though you knew it was forced. “Yeah okay. Look, you need anything let me know.” he lightly punched you on the arm.

“Shut up! Im fine…hey..“he stopped at the door, “i love you big bro.”

He came back sweeping you into a bear hug. You wrapped your arms around his neck, a sob escaping. You werent alone. Someone cared. “I love you sis, never forget that!”

***

You tossed and turned. Looking at the clock you saw it read 2:54am. You let a huff of breath out and threw the covers off. You stepped out quietly onto the balcony. The wind was crisp and chill, you felt goosebumps cover your exposed arms and legs. A cami and your short shorts were not enough. Still it felt good. You peered over the edge and sighed, wondering what floor you were on.

“You know…its not safe wandering around alone.” Tony wrapped his arms around you when you jumped. His chuckle and warm breath making you shiver, or was it his warm body pressed against you? “I swear i am going to have to tie you down to me….”

“Holy fuck! How do you do that?! I never hear you!” you gasped.

He laughed again turning you in his arms so you leaned against the balcony. “Well, i dont have a secret at all. You just seem so preoccupied.”

You felt a blush cross your face. “Well, yeah.”

“You get settled in okay?” he asked brushing your hair back out of your face. "Sorry i had a couple last minute meetings to see to. I wanted to help you settle in. I’ll give you the grand tour tomorrow.” he smirked at you.

“Yes! Thank you. Im really sorry about..everything.” you bit your lip and toyed with the collar of his shirt.

Tony groaned. “I am using all the restraint i can right now. I want you to know that i care about you. Its not all physical, but if you continue nibbling on that lower lip i am going to have to punish you.”

You felt your breath rush out, “how so?”

Tony pushed his body into yours elliciting a small yelp from you. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. “We’ll discuss that later if you dont behave. I wanted to talk with you. Come on,” he pulled away and dragged you behind him. He led you into what you guessed was the equivalent of a living room. “What?” he asked when you giggled at the thought.

“Your just so…rich!” he perked an eyebrow at you as you shook your head. “I just…its not a bad thing. Im just not used to it is all.”

“Shut up, you will get used to it.” he pulled you onto the couch with him. “Look, i am putting a stop to this. I have people looking for this guy and i am gonna have him put away for a very long time.” you shifted looking away. “Hey y/n what is it?”

“I dont want to put you out. Its too much, moving me in…and now your gonna-i dont know! Ive been doing this by myself for so long-”

He shushed you, “its okay to let someone handle it. Let me take care of this.” Tony made you look at him. “Its late, why are you awake anyhow?”

You bit your lip, “i couldnt sleep.”

Tony stood so suddenly you didnt have time to react before he was pulling you along behind him. You looked around what was obviously his bedroom and your eyes finally fell on him. He was pulling off his tie, kicking his shoes off haphazardly.

“T-Tony?” your voice sounded small even to you. You flirted with him, knew what he said was said jokingly, were you ready for this?

He raised his eyebrows at you. “Yes y/n?”

“I should go to my room…i didn’t know you were tired. I didnt mean to keep you….“you voice failed you as he tugged off his button up and he started to unbuckle his pants. You turned around and heard him chuckle.

"Hey…” he pulled you into his arms. “We arent going to do anything.” his breath was warm on your ear and neck. “C'mon…” he pulled you into the bed and you briefly glimpsed the grey sweats he had slipped into. Your heart slammed against your rib cage as he pushed you into the huge bed.

You crawled under the covers and felt Tony slide in after you. He pulled you against him and wrapped his arms around your abdomen.

“Stop thinking so much. I can hear you.” he chided as he settled down. “And i am not going to do anything you dont want me to.” he chuckled giving you small kisses on your shoulder.

You were safe. It finally registered. You didnt have to look over your shoulder anymore, this is what safe felt like. It made you want to cry.

You sighed as your body slowly beginning to relax. He was so warm…


	7. Chapter 7

 

Warning: mentions of abuse/rape, sex, language

***

The day you met FDR was the day you actually believed in love at first sight. You had fallen completely head over heels. He had been so charismatic. So beautiful. And completely utterly doted on you. When had it all gone wrong?

**

You could feel his hands on you. You struggled to get away. Still he ripped your shirt off, hit you so hard you couldnt tell which way was up or down. It was easier just to let him do it. Less bruises, but today you struggled.

He hit you hard in the ribs. You heard something crack, the pain had long ago stop registering, it all hurt. Still you couldnt stop fighting. You blacked out for a second, maybe it was longer? When you came to he was buried deep in you. You whimpered as he thrust in. Another hit to your ribs, your breathing halted. You blacked out again.

You had to fight….

**

Tony struggled with you, he finally managed to straddle you and shook you hard. “Y/N! Y/N! Wake up! WAKE UP! ITS A NIGHTMARE!” he sighed as you finally opened your eyes, you focused on him. “Hey,” he cupped your face in his hands and leaned down to leave a peck on the tip of your nose. “Its okay…shhh,“ he slid off you and wrapped his arms around you.

You squirmed till you were facing him. He chuckled when you kissed him, then held you still. “Hey…its okay. Lets just lay here baby.”

You felt a sob begin to build. “Tony, i want you. I-I need to feel you.” you leaned up and met his lips with yours, as you wrapped your leg around his waist.

His hands immediately found your legs and pulled them around his waist. He moaned as you opened your lips to him, allowing his tongue to delve in. His hands left your legs and slid up your sides, pulling your cami off. He pulled away to look down at you, “God your beautiful!” he leaned down to kiss you again, you giggled as he pulled off your small shorts.

He stopped closing his eyes. You reached up to gently touch his jaw, “what? Whats wrong?”

His chocolate brown eyes pinned you, “are you sure you want this? I will not take advantage of you. Make sure you want this. I will wait for you.”

Your heart skipped a beat. You pulled him down to you, kissing him as deeply and passionately as you could. Pouring everything you could into the kiss. When you pulled away both of you gasped. “I want you.”

He groaned again. He pulled away and looked down at you as you laid there under him completely bare. He smiled and kissed the tips of your toes. Slowly making his way up your legs till he was nipping at the inside of your thighs. Your fingers twisted in the covers as you struggled to keep from beggging.

“T-Tony, please!” god he was so close, just a few inches-you cried out as his lips moved to your hip. “TONY!” you cried out frustrated. He chuckled and you threw your head back as he swiped his tongue along your folds, his finger pushing in right away. Your hips rocked up of their own accord. “F-FUCK! OHHH, GOD!” you cried out as his tongue circled your clit another finger joining the first. You tossed your head back, “TONY! T-TONY! GOD YES!”

The door burst open and you jerked the covers up over the two of you. “I SWEAR TONY! CHEATING ON MY SIST-“Happy snapped his mouth shut as you peeked over the covers. He turned on his heels and slammed the door shut behind him.

Tony coughed as he crawled up beside you. "Well, i guess its morning.”

You groaned absolutely frustrated. “Guess I’ll go shower.."you mumbled as you turned to crawl off the bed.

Tony draped himself over you, gripping your hips in his hands. "OR we can finish this before he comes back. We got ten minutes max!”

You moaned as he pushed your legs apart, reaching around to rub your clit. You felt him begin to slowly sink into you and you bit back a moan.

You both jerked as a loud banging startled you. Tony bit your shoulder as he had completely sunk into you. “fuck, you okay?” he asked. You moved back into him as an answer.

“DAMMIT TONY! IF YOU ARENT OUT HERE BY THE COUNT OF FIVE IM GOING TO COME IN AND SHOOT YOU!” Happy yelled.

“Im going to kill your brother.” he grunted as he slid out and back into you. “Fuck…your tight…goddamn!” he pulled out quickly and jumped off the bed when Happy banged on the door again. “We WILL finish this later.” he promised wincing as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

“THREE!”

“SHUT UP HAPPY!” he yelled angrily. Before taking a few ragged breaths and kissing the tip of your nose he hurried out.

You laid there in shock. “Are you serious?!” you scoffed. You were going to kill your bother. Finally managing to pull yourself up a few minutes later so you could get a cold shower.


	8. Chapter 8

[…]=text messages

***

You managed to keep to yourself, but when Jarvis informed you Tony would be busy till late in the day you decided a bit of exploring wouldnt hurt.

You found the kitchen, the entertainment room (there were a couple), and finally the work out room. You smiled, at least you could get a good workout. That should help with the tension.

In all honesty you knew what would help the tension but that wasnt happening any time soon. So you put in your earbuds and climbed onto the treadmill.

You managed a good forty minutes before you noticed you werent alone. You slowed your machine till you stopped it all together.

She smiled at you as you pulled the earbuds out. “Im not here to attack you.”

“Okay.”

She sighed noting you were on the defensive climbing off the treadmill and eyeing the door. Clint appeared in the doorway leaning on it.

You looked around there was no other way out.

“We’re here to apologize.” Clint said quickly.

You looked at him, and glanced at Natasha. “Why?”

“We knew of you, what you used to do. We judged you too quickly.” she shrugged her shoulders.

“We didnt know you were forced to do what you did in the past. We thought you were aiming for Tony again,” Clint added. “We were wrong.”

“We want you to know that we will protect you no matter what,” she offered a genuine smile.

You stared at the two of them. A small burn crossed your cheeks. “I dont know what to say. I did things i didnt want to do, i just didnt want to hurt my brother. I didnt want to hurt anyone really. Tony-that wasnt supposed to happen at all.” you shook your head.

Clint placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “We’ve all been there before. We just wanted to clear things up. We want you to count on us.” he ducked his head to meet your gaze. “Will you, count on us?”

You looked at Natasha and nodded. “Thank you.”

**

You moved around the kitchen, after talking with Clint and Natasha you had taken a shower and decided on making dinner. Lasagna. You had asked Jarvis to let Tony know you had plans for dinner and not be late.

Earbuds in you shivered as you checked the small timer. Twenty more minutes. Frowning you looked around till you found the glass door that had been left open. You popped your head out to make sure no one was out there before closing and locking it.

Walking back to the kitchen you frowned. Hadnt you locked it earlier? Still you shook your head and pulled out your phone. You had made more than enough.

[Bring Happy, and anyone else you want. Theres enough lasagna to feed a small army.] you texted Tony now that your hands were free.

Tony: [Your making lasagna?]

[Yes! I thought i had Jarvis message you…] you looked up, “Jarvis? Did you not message Tony earlier?”

The A.I. didnt answer. You felt a chill run down your spine. Something wasnt right. Your phone buzzed startling you. You wondered if Natasha and Clint were still nearby as you reached for your phone.

Tony: [Jarvis is inoperational, get out of there. Im headed straight over!]

You felt your blood run cold. Where had they been? Natasha had said they were going to watch a movie in the entertainment room.

You backed away from the counter the timer buzzing loudly. You gasped as a hand and cloth covered your mouth. You pulled away, but an arm wrapped around you like a vice grip.

Panicking you struggled kicking over a few chairs, dishes clattered to the floor. You spied your phone on the floor as you blacked out.

Your last thought being of Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Warnings: kidnapped character, abuse, sexual abuse

***

You woke up to swaying. The entire room was swaying. Not to mention it was small. The matress you were on was on the floor. You winced at the rope that cut into your wrists that were tied too tight.

The door opened and you looked up to see FDR smiling down at you. “Hey baby, look i know this was sudden but that man was brain washing you. I know you love me.”

You tensed up as he stepped towards you, jerking back slightly. “FDR where are we?” you demanded.

He frowned, “we are on our way home. A nice little cabin i got us up in the mountains where there is no one around for miles!”

You felt your heart skip. That meant he could do whatever he wanted to you. No one would know. Tony. Did he know what happened? That you hadnt left of your own accord?

**

Tony cursed. The kitchen was a mess, the oven had caught fire. Chairs were haphazardly thrown about. He imagined you fighting, being scared.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “We will find her. I promise you. Fury is zeroing in on her whereabouts.”

“Great job hes been doing recently!” Tony cursed his hands flying across a keyboard working on getting Jarvis back online. The A.I. came back online after several tries. “Jarvis never leave me like that again!”

“I apologize sir, i have no idea what happened to me.”

“Get me all surveillance video for the last five hours. Especially that surrounding Y/N. Shes been kidnapped. We need to get her home.”

“Of course Mr. Stark.” it took no time for Jarvis to bring up the videos. “Here is where they got onto the premisis. I was taken offline shortly thereafter the cameras kept on recording of course.”

“There!” Tony pointed out the screen where you stood for several minutes, this was when he had been texting you. He looked away when he saw him walk up behind you.

Steve watched as you struggled, kicking hard at the chairs around you. “This guy here, what is he wearing? Ive seen that symbol before.”

Jarvis enhanced and did a search. “It belongs to a shipping company.”

Tony met Steves concerned look. “I need her home.”

**

You felt a gasp escape before you could stop yourself. His eyes flickered towards you, “listen your gonna have to trust me on this. I know this will make you happy.”

He kissed you so abruptly you had no time to prepare for it. You pushed him away before you could stop yourself.

He growled angrily, “be a good girl for me and nothing bad will happen.” he shoved you down onto the mattress and reached for the button on your jeans.

“FDR! I- I’ll be good…just,” you reached up catching his hands in yours, “be gentle. Ive missed you so much.”

He caught your chin in his hand roughly forcing you to meet his kiss. At your whimper he became softer. You smiled when he pulled back slightly. “See? I can be good. Im sorry i ran away, i was just so scared. Of how much i loved you.” you felt terror rise in you, too much. He glared at you, he hit you hard across the face.

“Liar. You belong to me. How did you think you could get away?” he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you close to his face. “I’ll teach you what happens to bad girls.”

You moved quick, punching him hard. He fell away from you and you scrambled up and away from him. You made it a few feet from the door before you were jerked back, the rope around your neck burning as it tightened and you landed on you back hard.

“Dammit!” he straddled you right there. A low whine escaped you as he tore your shirt apart, jerking your jeans down low on your hips. He caught your head in both his hands and slammed it down hard on the steele flooring. You cried out in pain.

You felt his hand in between your legs, fingers pushing into you. You jerked away from him. He caught you and punched you hard in the ribs.

You imagined the ship shifted suddenly. FDR sat up next to you and cursed. He’d been thrown to the side. He pulled you up and dragged you along him.

“T-Tony…“ you breathed hearing a commotion as they neared the top deck a smirk crossing your lips.

“What?” he demanded angrily shoving you against the wall nearby.

“He came for me. Your so fucked!”

**

“Jarvis scan for her.” Tony flew in and landed with a heavy thud as Cap and the others joined him. There were enemy to see to, some fought. Others ran.

“Found her,“Jarvis stated the small form of you coming up on screen. Tony called out to Steve.

**

FDR jerked you alongside him. You stumbled a couple times earning more physical abuse as he believed you did it on purpose.

You heard a familiar voice and turned with a smile of relief. FDR pulled you back by the rope.

"Let. Her. Go.” Tony bit out angrily, “do it and i will make sure you die quick.”

You pulled away from him reaching out to Tony. You couldnt see his expression behind his mask, and all you wanted was to run into his arms.

Tony stepped forwards and FDR shoved you hard in his direction. He opened his arms as you ran towards him.

Neither of you seemed to understand what the loud ringing shot was or where it came from. Tony watched as you stumbled in his direction. Cap was there almost immediately, one hand closing around FDR’s throat the other around his hand with the gun.

Tony’s mask folded away so you could look at him as he caught you up in his arms moving quickly. He cried out as he propelled you towards the quinjet where they were waiting for you.

"You came, i knew you would.” you reached up looking at him in awe.

“Shut up and concentrate on not bleeding anymore,” he looked down at you worry lining his features.

You giggled, “I am going to be fine,” you told him quietly.

“Stop looking at me like that too, its distracting.”

“Hmm and what am i distracting you from?” you asked as he sat you on a medi-table and hands started touching you. You panicked for a second practically climbing onto Tony.

He shushed you and sat next to you. “I am here now. I got you, your safe.”


End file.
